The Unknown Darkness
by black dragon fang
Summary: Kiwi's first day back to school becomes a turning point in her life as her whole world is flipped upside down. What does Kai have to do with everything... and why has the impossible suddenly become reality?
1. Prologue: Mysterious Eyes

This is my first attempt at writing a story here, hope I don't mess it up too bad. This is just a kind of teaser so see what you think, I know it's not very long but my chapters will get longer when there is more information to put in.

* * *

Prologue: Mysterious Eyes

It was dark, darker than the rain pocked lake, darker than the storm filled sky, darker even than the eyes that glared out from under a rain-soaked hood. Not the colour but the thoughts that seemed to be playing over and over again behind them. The eyes appeared to be darting back and forth between the street and the house across from the alley that they were currently situated in as if unsure. With a deep sigh the owner of the eyes, a young man, stepped out of his hiding spot and headed towards the gate that separated the house from the rest of the world. Up close it looked very much like it had been deserted for years, a large brick home with its shutters nailed shut, there was even still police tape stretched across the door and it had been two years since… well, it wouldn't be wise to get into _that_ right now would it?

The gates slowly creaked open when given a push and the young man slipped through like a forgotten shadow. Slowly, ever so slowly, he approached the front door and stopped in front of it. With a glance around he ripped down the tape and stepped in side. He kept on glancing around as if he thought something wasn't quite right, which it wasn't. A cloth covered hand shot out and clamped itself over his mouth as he was pulled out of view and the door slammed shut.

In the morning the gate was again shut and the tape across the front door of the forgotten house with no sign of those mysterious eyes.

"Wake up. Did you not hear me, I said wake up!" I opened my eyes with a gasp as I fell awkwardly to the floor. I moved to get up but was unable to; I glance down and found myself attached to a chair. A groan escaped my mouth as the chair was hauled up and settled down before a forbidding figure whose purple eyes glared out from beneath a black mask that fit over the top half of his face. With a white gloved hand he swept back his purple hair, which was slightly darker than his eyes, making sure not a strand of hair was out of place.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time boy." A smirk graced his lips as he glanced down at me, his ex-pupil. Memories came flooding back with that simple statement and I closed my eyes against the pain. "What do you want?" I whispered, so quietly I wondered if he had heard me seeing as he didn't answer.

"I have an assignment for you. If you so choose to accept it your life will again belong to you, otherwise you can resume your place as my pupil. We always need people with your special… talent?" The smirk widened as I glared up at him, he knew very well that I would never agree to work with him _ever _again. At my continued silence my ex-teacher's smirk became a scowl and brought up his hand to hit me again. Against my will I flinched back and closed my eyes, waiting for the strike. It never came and I opened my eyes to find him smirking again, does he know how to do anything else?

"What is it that you want me to do," I gasped out from between my very dry lips. I could taste blood from where my lips had cracked open.

"We need you to go to Hiroshi High and befriend a young girl that goes there…" As he continued his instructions I leant my head back on my chair and a silent tear slid out of the corner of my eye. I thought I was free of him, them, but it seems I wasn't, I will never be. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Well review if you'd like, I know there isn't really anything to review yet but I would appreciate it if you would criticize my style of writing and all the mistakes I made. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 1: Red Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades, everything else in the story belongs to me

* * *

Red Vision

"Where are you _this_ time kiwi?" At the sound of my best friend's sarcastic voice I brought myself out of my daze. I smiled as I turned and replied, "I really don't know what you're talking about Lily, I was only thinking about school." She rolled her eyes and draped her arm around my shoulder and I laughed. Lily-Anna Palamar had vivid green eyes, curly red hair and a model's figure. Every guy practically drooled as she walked by and passed out if she deemed to glance at them… well, not really but I bug Lily about it all the time and it drives her crazy, it's like our own little inside joke. People always seem surprised that we are friends seeing as we have opposite personalities, has no one heard the 'opposites attract?' Oh well, Lily seemed to think that I went off to different worlds every time I stared off into space, weird, I know.

Katherine! You're doing it again!" I rolled my eyes at her this time and groaned as she started to drag me over to a group of people. "I'll talk to you in homeroom Lily; I really don't feel like being your shadow today." I shook my head wryly and continued walking down the halls as Lily's voice echoed after me. "Maybe if you finally came out of your shell and talked for a change you wouldn't have to be!"

I turned into another hallway and started look for room 162, it amazes me that even though this was my final year at Hiroshi High and I still can't seem to find my way around the school. The school wasn't even that big, it was just very confusing. As I walked by one of the displays that graced the halls I caught sight of my reflection. I had dark chocolate brown eyes and slightly darker hair. My hair framed my face and than got really long, it was currently in a braid that hung to just above my knees. I kept the hair around my face out to hide behind. My baggy black pants and sweater completed my outfit that wouldn't draw attention, I hated that.

I finally found my homeroom class and was the first one there. I quickly chose a seat in the back corner and placed my purse on the seat in front of me for Lily, knowing her she would be late. The bell rang for the start of class and people started to trek in. The final bell rang and there was _still_ no sign of Lily and I started to get annoyed. She could never actually show up on time.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Patterson walked in with a boy in tow. Everyone's gaze went instantly to him and I couldn't help but smile, the girls in my year were so predictable.

"I would like to welcome you all back to school, I am sure you are all happy to be here seeing as it will be your last year. I am going to be your english teacher thissemester and I can already see some heads that I will have to crack." At this there were several sniggers, myself included, because we all knew who he was talking about. Mathew and his crew were infamous among the teachers for their lazy attributes.

"Now I would like to introduce you to a new student who will be attending our _lovely _school this year. Kai would you please tell us a bit about yourself?" I instantly felt sorry for the kid, Mr. P was one of the coolest teachers there was in this school but sometimes he could be downright cruel.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari." After a few seconds of silence I realized that there was going to be nothing else forthcoming from him, and he looked like he was the type that spilled out their souls I thought sarcastically.

Kai's clothes consisted of a pair of baggy grey pants with a form-fitting sleeveless top and fingerless gloves that went up to his upper arm. On any other guy I would say that they were girly but the wrist guards he wore overthem kind of changed my opinion. His messy two toned blue hair and red eyes definitely added to his looks while the two blue triangles he had on either cheek made him look like a bad boy. His scowl and crossed arms practically shouted 'Leave me alone or I'll beat your head in.' Add in his _very_ well toned body and I think that every girl in the school will have a crush on him by the end of the week, excluding myself of course.

"Well if that is all then would you please take a seat in front of Miss Daemon, the young girl sitting in the back corner."

"Wait, that's Lily's seat!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I started blushing furiously when everyone turned to look at me.

"So Kitty Kat actually can speak, what a surprise, we all thought you were Lily's pet." I turned to glare at Veronica who just tossed her head in reply.

"Really Veronica, I will not tolerate your snide remarks this year. Whatever you have against Kat will have to wait until after class. And Kat, if Lily will not show up on time she will have to make due with another seat."

"But I'm right here Mr. P! I'm _really_ sorry but I ran into this _really_ hot new guy, literally, and just _had_ to claim him before anyone else did." Lily delivered all this with a smile and a teasing tone in her voice. She has had Mr. P every year and they have a competition to see how many excuses she could come up with without him getting her in trouble. "This time my excuse is actually true and I have the bruise to show for it!" With that she proudly skipped down the row and plopped herself down in the seat I had saved for her.

"I will let you off this time because it is the first day of school but it had better not happen again." He stated menacingly and rolled his eyes at her cheerful 'of course' and turned again to Kai. "I apologize for that, there is another seat right next to Kat so I don't know what all the fuss was about."

Kai just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat, instantly crossing his arm over his chest and leaning back in his chair. He looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute I thought with fascination, how can he ignore all those looks he's getting? As I thought this he turned his head and our eyes met. He raised one eyebrow and I turned away blushing, I guess he wasn't ignoring _all_ of the looks he was getting.

"Now it is time to get down to business and I hope there will be no more of this silliness for the rest of the semester. I am going to be running through what we will be doing and it would be to your benefit if you took notes…" I gratefully turned my attention to jotting down everything he was telling us so I could ignore the looks I was getting from Lily and concentrate on not looking over at the silent boy beside me.

"Kiwi!" I winced as Iheard Lily coming up. "Do not even think about going off to the library, I am going to break you of that habit if it is the last thing I do… and besides we have lots to talk about." I groaned as she linked arms with me and dragged me away from my locker, hardly giving me anytime to close the door.

"What if I want to go to the library." I fake whined as we approached the cafeteria, "There is nothing wrong with that you know."

Lilly groaned and whacked my arm and I couldn't help but laugh. She joined me and we ended up entering the cafeteria laughing our heads off. This brought attention to us and I instantly stopped and blushed.

"Come on," shegiggled as we went over to a group of people that were sitting at the back table.

"Hey Lily, Kiwi." I groaned and sat down beside the guy that had just greeted us.

"It's bad enough that Lily keeps on calling me that without you calling me that too Matt!" He just laughed and shook his head. Mathew was part of the group that refused to put effort into school. Lily and I were honorary members because Matt also happened to be Lily's twin brother.

"Come on, you know you don't mind, it's better than Kitty Kat right?" Matt was one of the few people that I could hang out with comfortably without breaking down completely, we had grown up together and he was like a brother to me. "Oh look, here comes Kai! He's in our gym class so we invited him to join us, who knows, maybe he will join our group of the useless."

I turned instantly at his words and had to crane my neck up to see if it was really Kai. Yep, it definitely was. How could Matt do this too me? And of course he is oblivious to my feelings, sitting there chatting away with him and offering him a seat, he knows I hate meeting new people.

"Hey, I got to go, I'll see you guys later okay?" I was up and already moving away even as everyone protested and tried to stop me from leaving. I wasn't really looking where I was going so it shouldn't have been a surprise but I gasped out loudall the same when something spilled down the front of my sweater.

"Oops, was that me? I am _so_ sorry about that." I glanced up from looking at my ruined sweater to see Veronica standing by with a now empty tray. "Really Kai, you should hang out with me and my friends instead of these freaks of nature." She gave him such a gooey smile I thought I was going to be sick.

Wait a minute, rewind,she had just poured pasta and soft drink all down my front, on purpose, and now she was insulting my friends! I don't think so. As my vision turned slightly red I lunged at her. Now normally I can keep myself under control but I hated being the center of attention and it sometimes made me go a little crazy.

Veronica yelped as I crashed into her middle knocking both of us into the floor. She kicked me off of her and jumped to her feet, so I followed suit and punched her in the face, hard. She staggered back and than forward swinging her fists. I couldn't help but admire the fact that she had made such a quick come back as I dodged her fists and kneed her in the stomach. Not that it's going to help heranyI thought.

After a couple more hits each I felt someone pick me up from behind as Veronica's friends crowded around her blocking me from view. I got away from whoever was holding me and tried to lunge forward again. My vision was still red, I had not nearly beaten her upenough, when I was grabbed again and thrown over someone's shoulder. I kicked and punched but was eventually dragged out of the cafeteria and outside.

I was placed roughly on my feet and turned angrily towards the person who had stopped me, whoever it was they were going to get a piece of my mind. My mouth instantly closed as my eyes met red ones glaring down at me.

* * *

This is my first real chapter so I hope you will like it and review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Kai

Here's the next chapter, from the reviews I got I thougt I better put it up before I was jumped (smile). I want to say thanks to Rissy-Riss and meeohmai for my first reviews, thanks bunches! I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyblade, only my other characters and plot.

* * *

Kai

I think I jumped so hard I sprained something. I opened and closed my mouth a few times completely unable to think of anything to say and then he had the nerve to _laugh._ Yes, that's right, _laugh. _He was laughing so hard he had to lean against the side of the school so he wouldn't fall over.

"What are you laughing about?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I mean he doesn't actually look like the type to be doing any laughing period. He just shook his head and laughed harder, this time making me mad. "If you don't tell me I'm going to…"

"Please, don't." He choked out. He turned away and then after a few seconds he turned back with his normal demeanor. "I apologize, but you have got to be one of the weirdest kids I have ever met." He said this all with a small smirk on his face. How dare he! Before I could rip off his head he raised a hand and said, "One second you're blushing because someone has noticed you and the next you jump some poor unsuspecting girl and kick her ass."

"Hm, well I don't know what you're talking about and that 'poor unsuspecting girl' had it coming. She poured her lunch down my front on purpose, and what I don't understand is why you stopped me." I was quite shocked when he looked at me thoughtfully and then answered.

"I wanted to know how you could go into a blood rage so quickly." I stared up at him for moment in complete shock and then brushed him off with a,

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned to leave but found myself trapped between the wall and Kai. I don't know how he did it but he had me by both arms and he was pressed so close that I couldn't retaliate. I struggled of course, but I don't think my body even moved.

"I think you do," he whispered right in my ear. "And I'm going to find out whether you tell me now or not." I almost fell over when he pulled away abruptly and finally heard Matt's voice calling me. I turned around as he came outside with Lily in tow.

"There you are we've been looking for you everywhere! I must say that was quite an exit you two made, you should have see Veronica's face. Not only do you beat her upbut you were practically _stolen_ away by the guy she says she claimed. I swear if I died right now I would die with a smile. Take that Veronica!" With that she pumped her arm up in the air twice narrowly avoiding hitting Matt in the face.

I frowned slightly and looked at my watch; everyone was looking at me expectantly. I looked up, slightly dazed and then out of nowhere I wailed.

"Oh no, the bell has already rung! I'm going to be so late!" With that I ran back into the school past some very surprised teens. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now and I _was _really late.

"Well, that was a little weird," Lily finally said to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yah, what did you say to her Kai? I have never seen her so worked up in such a long time!" Matt was standing off to the side and seemed to almost be talking to himself even though he had addressed his question to Kai.

"What I find weird is that Kat wasn't blushing and stammering at all. You must have said something to break through that shell of hers to get her to open up like that. I know, I know, it doesn't look like she was opening up at all but I haven't known her since forever for nothing. I know her better then I know myself, what did you say?" She was staring at Kai with such intensity that you would have thought he would be a little put off… well if he was he wasn't showing it.

"I have no idea," was all he would say before walking into the school, trying very hard to ignore the pair of green eyes that stared at his back thoughtfully.

I sighed with relief as the school bell rang for the final time that day. I don't think I could stand any more of the stares and whispering I was getting. So maybe punching out Veronica had not been a good idea if I wanted to continue my imitation of a ghost but I couldn't help myself. Adding to that was the fact that Kai _knew_. What he knew I wasn't sure, but he did know something. Great, I thought, now I just have to avoid him for the rest of life, it shouldn't be that hard.

"Hey." I shrieked and whipped around, tripping right into someone and knocking them over. We hit the ground with a thump and just laid there for a moment trying to breath. With a groan I rolled of the person letting them get up before I decided I had better get up to. I looked up and found Kai glaring down at me. I mentally cringed but decided not to show that he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Don't you think you should try to be more careful?" He asked as he reached out his hand to help me up. I ignored it and struggled up on my own practically hissing.

"If you wouldn't sneak up behind me and grab my shoulder I wouldn't have knocked you over in the first place." Okay, so maybe the whole 'not showing him he was the last person I wanted to see right now' thing wasn't going to work.

"You know I have this friend, Ray, who is very similar to you in some ways."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "and you would know this after having met me only this morning?"

"The main similarity is that he can go into blood rages too. The only difference between his blood rage and yours is that it takes a lot for him to go into one while if you aren't concentrating you go into it at the smallest things." He talked in a companionable kind of way and when we reached my locker he leant against the one beside mine.

"Why don't I give you a lift and we could talk a little more?" He asked, giving me a small smile. Now _that _was unnerving, he was trying very hard to be nice when you could tell he just wanted to bite my head off. I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. It was now almost completely out of my braid now and sticking out all over the place.

"_I _think that's a great idea!" I winced and turned around where Lily and Matt were coming up behind us, they had probably been eavesdropping the whole time!

"But Lily, we were supposed to do something tonight." I gave her the puppy dog eyes but being her usually heartless, cruel self she chose to ignore me. I turned the look on Matt and he started to sweat, struggling with himself. Lily must have seen this because she instantly grabbed his arm and waved to us as she dragged him away. "Bye Kiwi, bye Kai, we'll see you around. Oh and I'll call you later!"

That was it, they were gone. Today had not been a fun day, all together to much attention had been brought to me and I didn't like. I think my face was going to be in a permanent blush for the rest of my life. I sighed; grabbing my stuff I quickly shut my locker and followed Kai out into the parking lot. It seemed that Kai had over talked today and was now making up for it with silence. Not that I minded that much.

"No way." I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw where Kai was heading. Nothing and I mean **nothing** could get me on the back of, of that _thing. _He just gave me a look and threw me a helmet as he swung his leg over his motorcycle. Yep, you heard me correctly, a motorcycle. What kind you might ask and I would answer if I do not like motorcycles do you think I can tell the difference between all of the black monsters?I think not.

"Get on." I frowned then made some unintelligent noises and shoved the helmet on my head, struggling with the straps. He reached over and snapped them shut. I then started to fix my bag so it would hang comfortably on my back as he started the _thing. _I reluctantly swung my leg over it and then had to grab onto his waist tight as he instantly shot out of the parking lot.

"What do you think your doing," I shouted over the noise of the bike, "I could have fallen off." I think at that point he was getting tired of me and muttered something under his breath like 'we could only hope' so after that I decided to keep my lips shut.

After a while I started to relax and I leant my head against his back. NOT in a cuddly sort of way but in an 'I'm really tired it been that kind of day' way. I jerked up as we slowed down and came to a stop in one of our gangs hang out spots.

"What are we doing here; I thought you were driving me home!" He just sighed and gave me another look. He has definitely talked too much today, now all he can resort to doing is looking. "Yah yah, 'how could we talk on a motorcycle,' let's just go in and get this over with." I rolled my eyes and made a face at his back.

As we entered the cool interior of The Maximum I visibly relaxed, I mean usually I'm really tense around strangers but Kai's aloofness has thrown me off balance and I can't seem to figure out why I'm okay with him. Oh well, some thoughts for another day.

"What did you really want to talk about anyway?" Even though I knew,I waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going toanswer before trying a different tactic. "I refuse to tell you anything." Well, it was worth a try.

We headed towards a table in the back and I continued babbling about useless stuff like how Lily and Matt know I went with him and that if I wasn't home by a certain time people would come looking for me. As we sat down he gave me _another _look.

"A small vanilla milkshake." I realized there was a waiter standing over the table looking at me with raised eyebrows as I started to blush and stammer so finally Kai just told him to get me the same thing.

Out of nowhere he quietly asked, "Why do they call you Kiwi?" I glanced at him in surprise; I honestly hadn't thought he noticed.

"Well, it's actually really embarrassing… okay you win. It was my sixth birthday and my mom and dad decided to get me a 'kiwi tree.' Not a real one, Idon't evewn know if you get kiwis form trees,but they bought a whole bunch of them and tied them to one. They had put it outside and so when Lily and Matt got there we went out and I was showing it off. I was six okay! Besides, I really liked kiwis. Anyway Matt and Lily thought it would be funny to open some of them and cover my hair in them. I ended up with kiwi juice covering me from head to toe. Lily was the one that started calling me Kiwi all the time, Matt hasn't called me that in a while but he started up again a while ago."

I smiled fondly at the memory and then realized that our shakes had arrived. I slowly reached out a grabbed mine taking a small sip. Kai just seemed to be staring off into space; he hasn't even had any of his milkshake yet!

"So, what did you really want to talk about?" He snapped out of it and looked at me as if wondering if he should talk to me or not. I started getting frustrated at his silence, when I don't want to talk to him he always is and now that I want to he won't talk! "If you're not going to talk I'm leaving." As I stood up to leave he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going, I was the one that drove you here." Oops, I forgot about that. As I was trying to think of something to say to cover up my embarrassment he gently pushed me back into my seat. "I just wanted to talk about… stuff. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Think of this as a date."

I think I was doing fish imitations for about a whole minute before I smiled,pretending to ignore the date comment. "Okay, stuff huh? What kind of stuff? There's school, or friends or home…" I stopped as he nodded.

"Well let's see. I live with my mom and dad and I also have a little sister. She actually entered high school this year but she doesn't like it when we talk because she thinks it will ruin her image," at this I made a face before continuing. "She doesn't really look like me, she has short lavender coloured hair that she spikes and our body shapes are completely different, she always jokes about how I'm an alien from another planet." I laughed at this, remembering how we used to play 'alien attack' and how she would always make me the alien.

"What about your parents?" I was so caught up in the telling that I didn't notice Lily and Matt were sneaking up behind.

"Oh they aren't the typical parents, my dad's an artist and my mom runs a business. Don't ask what it is 'cause I don't know. I like to paint like my dad though, he used to always let me paint a little something on some of his works when I was little and… EEK!"

I actually fell out of my chair but not before grabbing the person behind me and dragging them with me. "Lily!" I instantly laughed and we rolled around on the floor like we were three again and rough housing.

As we sat up I noticed everyone was looking at us, I couldn't help it. I started blushing and stuttering like mad again before rushing to the washroom. Lily, who was laughing, followed with a wave towards the guys. "We'll be back in a minute."

"If you hurt her you do realized that we will have to hurt you." Kai turned to look at Matt who was now occupied Kat's seat.

"I wasn't planning to." Was all Kai said before standing up as the girls returned. "Come on Kat, I'll drive you home now."

Now this is a little strange, Matt stood up too and I could see there was some tension between them.

"As long as we understand each other then," Matt said seriously and Kai just gave him a little smile as he took my arm and steered me out the door. Lily and Matt followed and got into Lily's car and I waved goodbye to them as they exited the parking lot. Like I said before, strange… wait a minute, what were they doing here in the first place!

"They followed us!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" I turned as Kai threw the extra helmet at me again.

"They were taking pictures too." Was all he said as he started up the bike.

"What! And you didn't tell me!" I whacked his shoulder and made him do up the stupid helmet before getting on behind him. We drove through town and I pointed out my street for him to turn into. Now that I think about it motorcycles aren't all that bad…

He stopped in front of my house when I tapped him on the shoulder. As I got off I said, "Thanks for the milkshake and the ride home, it was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow at school?"

Kai nodded at took off at about a million kilometers an hour and as I turned to go inside I stopped. "Oops! I forgot to give him back his helmet, oh well, I guess I'll give it back tomorrow." As I looked inside the helmet I noticed there was a piece of paper. I took it out and read out loud.

"I'll pick you up at 8:20 tomorrow." I smiled as I enteredthe house.

* * *

There you go, tell me what you think and any suggestions you have when you review (though I'll try to put in some of your suggestions I might not be able to put them all in if they don't fit with the plot). 


	4. Chapter 3: Whipped

Here's the next chapter, sorry I took so long to update. I want to say thanks to Rissy-Riss (and I did kind of use it for blackmail, though not really, thanks for the idea!) and whitewingedstallion (I'm glad you liked it so much... umm I hope your not reading it just cause you think Kai sounds hot) for reviewing, I hope you keep doing it. I'll try to get another chapter in before I leave (I'm going to be gone for two weeks, I'll give you bunches of chapters if you get back) so please enjoy!

* * *

Whipped

"Hey kiwi, are you ready for practice after school!" I winced and turned away from my locker to find Lily about to jump me.

"Yes I am," I said quickly, putting my arms up to avoid the hug I was about to get forced on me. "What about Matt, is he coming again?" Good, I think that distracted her.

"Yuppers!" Ouch, maybe not. Lily's enthusiastic hug had knocked us both down onto the floor. I think I spend more time on the ground then I do standing. "Oops, sorry Kiwi, it's just that I haven't seen you very much this past week, ever since we both got new boyfriends…" She's right, we hadn't seen each other a lot and usually the first week of school is the time where we spend the most time together.

"Wait a minute, two things you said don't check out. Number one, I don't have a boyfriend; Kai and I are just friends. And number two, since when do you have a boyfriend?" Lily started to stutter and blush and I couldn't help but open my mouth in shock. Lily _never _stutters and blushes, that's my job.

"Well, remember on the first day how I was late for homeroom and I said I ran into this guy? That's when I met him and we've been seeing each other ever since. I know it's only been a week but I really like him. But that's enough about me, what do you mean you and Kai are just friends!" I started to back away slowly as she started to glare me down.

"I'm just going to have to change that, aren't I?" I really didn't like the way she said that. I mean sure, Kai's a good guy but I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"And how do you think you are going to be able to do that, huh?" Just keep answering her questions with questions; that should work, right? Wait, what's that in her hand… that's a picture of Kai and me! Awww, we look so cute, Lily must have taken it during our first da… I mean outing.

"I'm going to go drop this into Veronica's locker." Why would she do that, what would be the point? Did she say Veronica?

"Noooo! If you do that she'll come after me and there would be this big confrontation! I don't want to be the center of attention right now; I've been doing so well all week." I quickly latched onto her arm and tried to dig in my heels so she couldn't move but she just kept on dragging me over towards Veronica's locker.

When we reached it she gave me one last chance to get out of it. "Are you going to do something about you and Kai?" She can be so evil sometimes.

"Lily, I don't want to have a relationship with anyone right now, it's just a waste of time… NO LILY!" I was too late, she plopped the picture through the slits in Veronica's locker. I was now doomed. She gave a gasp and grabbed my braid, dragging me around the corner.

I peeked around the corner with Lily and saw Veronica sashaying towards her locker with her lackeys close behind. They were all talking about Kai and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was common knowledge that Veronica has claimed that Kai is her and will make anyone's life a living hell if they try to steal him from her.

They reached her locker and she popped it open and the picture landed in front of her feet. "What's this?" She asked no one in particular as she picked it up. "Grrrrrr, Kitty Kat is so dead; just wait until I get my hands on her!" She crumpled the picture in her hand and I almost wanted to rush out and grab it from her. Almost,I mean itwas really cute, but I wasn't stupid.

Lily and I were desperately trying not to laugh out loud at the expression on Veronica's face. Lily couldn't control herself anymore and her laughter rang off the slowly filling halls. As soon as she started she set me off too until we were both holding onto each other so we wouldn't fall over. We both looked up when a shadow fell across us and found Veronica glaring down at us. This sent us into a fresh wave of laughter that we couldn't control.

I guess I should be mad at Lily for trying to blackmail me like that but I couldn't, it was just too damn funny!

"Explain yourself Kitty before I decide to break your face!" I looked up at her and just shook my head, trying desperately to get my laughter under control. Veronica's face contorted in rage and she swung her fist out to hit me. Since this time I wasn't angry at all, only amused, I was able to use the full range of my skills.

When I'm in a blood rage, which for some strange reason I go into every once in a while, I don't think, I just punch. I can't even really remember what happens after I come out of it, only vague shadows. I prefer to know exactly how I kicked someone's ass, especially Veronica's. This time I would enjoy every second of it.

I dodged to the side and instead of hitting my face Veronica's fist slams into the wall. She gives a small scream of pain before turning around and coming at me again. This time I dodge to the side again but I wrap my arm up under her arm and around her shoulder. I thrust my right leg in between hers so she tripped forward, then with the arm I had around her shoulder I flipped her back so she did a little flip and landed on her stomach.

She lay there gasping for breath as I stepped back, waiting for her to attack me again. She didn't disappoint me as she crawled to her feet and staggered towards me. With a feral smile on my face I jabbed at her stomach to make her jump back then did an upper cut to chin. She flew back into the wall and slumped down onto the floor in a daze.

I stepped back and turned to find Kai gazing down at me, he was actually making me feel really uncomfortable. He motioned with his head to the outside door so I rolled my eyes and followed with a little wave of my hand to Veronica. I started to notice everyone staring at us as we left I started to blush like mad again. I quickly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him outside. When we were outside he turned to me and snatched my hand as I turned to run.

"Where did you learn those moves?" I started to fidget so he rolled his eyes and yanked me towards him. I gave a gasp as he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to one of the benches that littered the school yawn.

"But, but what about class?" He put me down then sat down beside me, looked over and raised one eyebrow.

"We're skipping the morning." He then put his head on his arms and leant back, looking up at the sky. I started to fidget again so he hooked his arm around my waist so I couldn't get away. I grumbled and sat back again, looking up at the sky with him.

"I know those moves 'cause I've been in training since I was four with Lily and Matt." He sat there in silence for a little bit before looking over at me.

"What kind of training?" I thought about that before I replied, I mean there's been too many to remember.

"I dunno, different martial arts, weapons training, stuff like that. We changed all the time after we mastered something and we were really quick learners." He looked a little surprised at this.

"What kind of weapons can you use?"

"Umm, let's see. I can use twin blades, battle axe, staff, bow and arrow, crossbow, whip…"

"You can use a whip?" He sounded so incredulous that I had to laugh. His shocked expression was so funny, especially when he doesn't usually show _any_ expression.

"Yes I can, they can come in handy in sticky situations. Why don't you come to our training after school and I can show you?" A slow smile crept over his face and he nodded.

I think I will."

* * *

Kai followed me into out dojo and he was looking around curiously. Lily and Matt's parents owned it and had itsituatedon their property. Inside the one wall was a mirror from the floor to the ceiling and the others were painted white. The floor was a smooth hardwood floor that was splinter free. We walked into another room and he stopped and opened his mouth in amazement. On three walls that didn't have the door there were weapons on every inch of them. 

I went over to my wall and pulled down my whip. It felt good in my hand; I haven't used it in a while. I turned around and Lily and Matt came in. They each went to their own wall and started to pick up their favorite weapon. Matt picked up his broad sword and Lily picked up her staff. She gave the middle section a twist and four inch blades shot out of either end. Kai was now staring with wide eyes as I picked up my smaller battle axe to use with my whip.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the dojo with us as we started to wait for our sensei to arrive. I placed Kai in a corner out of the way then joined Lily and Matt in the middle where we all bowed to the man that entered. He returned our bow then made a quick motion of his hand, indicating us to par against each other. So it would be me against Lily and Matt. This was going to be tough, they made an awesome team.

Matt and Lily went into their stances facing me and then sensei Rick gave the command for us to start. I instantly flicked my whip forward and wrapped it around Lily's staff, I yanked back and both Lily and her staff were flung into the wall since she wouldn't let go of it. I brought up my axe at the same time I did that to block Matt's attack. I hooked my axe around his blade and pushed him back into the wall.

I then ducked and rolled to the side, flicking my whip again up onto one of the bars that hung from the ceiling and pulled myself up, running across the wall. I pulled my whip down again and flicked it towards Matt this time. He was forced to drop down on his stomach or get a whip in the face. I had to jump up then because Lily was running at me with her staff, now with the blades out.

After jumping her slice at my feet I swung my axe at her stomach. She jumped back and went to spear me through the chest with one of her blades. I jumped again, but this time I landed on her staff and brought down the handle of my axe on her head.

She dropped to the floor and I concentrated on Matt. I wouldn't let him get close but constantly flicked my whip at him forcing him back. He brought up his sword and my whip wrapped around it and he pulled back. I was yanked forward since I refused to let go. He made a mistake the mistake of having his sword trapped so I leaped on him and knocked him out like I did Lily.

I stood up straight and turned to sensei Rick and bowed. Lily and Matt's mom were helping them up and putting icepacks on their heads. Ok, so I might have over done it a bit but I wasn't showing off for Kai, I swear.

Momma dearest was shaking with laughter and finally Matt asked, "What is it?"

"You guys were whipped." Have I ever mentioned how much I love their mom?

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" The purple haired man asked, talking into a cell phone.

"Yes, I've gained her trust."

"Good, then we shall proceed as plan, take her tomorrow and your life will again be yours." He hung up the phone and then started to laugh. "Fool, your life will never be yours"

* * *

There you go. Please please PLEASE review, I love to hear what you guys think, even if it's bad... I can see you reading the story, I'm watching YOU! So you better review. I'll try to get another chapter in tomorrow or the next day, Bye! 


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Again

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I was computerless for two weeks on vacation. Here is the latest chapter, hope you like it. I would also like to say thank-you to those of you that has reviewed.

Whitewingedstallion -- I know! I love cliff-hangers, it just wouldn't be the same without it though, now would it? Glad you liked it.

and-then-he-said-no -- thanks bunches ,smiles,. If you want to know what Kai does your just going to have to read on, aren't you? Hehehe, I'm evil!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades, only the unknown characters and the plot

* * *

Lost... Again

I was lazing around at home on Saturday and I was really tired after yesterdays practice. I looked over at the clock and yawned, it was 11:00 and I figured I had better get up. I yanked off the covers and sat up, yawning again.

"AIEEEE!" I jumped out of bed and slipped on some clothes I had thrown on the floor. I landed hard on my back and reached my hand up to grab the phone. Why couldn't they have called later? I mean I know it's late but still! I was sleeping. I really need to stop falling all the time too, I'm such a klutz.

"Hello?" I heard some frantic shouting but was unable to decipher what was being said. "You have to speak clearer, I can't understand you."

"Kiwi, you have to come over here right away! It's Lily, she's missing. Ever since she got that new boyfriend she has started to act all suspicious and secretive. She wouldn't even let me meet him, and now she's gone!" Matt sounded slightly crazed and so I decided I had better get over there pronto before he gave himself a heart attack.

"I'll be right over, don't do anything until I get there, I'm sure everything is fine." I hung up the phone quick and got up off the floor. I grabbed some clothes and did a super change, teeth and hair brushing before rushing downstairs.

"Mom, I need a drive!" I thundered down the stairs and ran into my little sister almost falling over, but I didn't this time. Maybe I'm not that big of a klutz.

"She's already gone to work and dads in one of his moods. He won't be fit for human conversation for a couple more hours." My sister, Cranky, okay, her name isn't really Cranky. It should be though, in reality her name is Mila. Her lavender hair was a mess and she had her practice staff in hand. She trains with us sometimes but she prefers her friend's dojo.

"What! How am I supposed to get a ride, they won't buy me a car and now their unavailable." I was starting to panic, I needed to get over there now and I couldn't think straight, who did I know that had a ride? Then it hit me, "Kai!"

"Who?" My sister asked but I was already passed her and into the kitchen. I went to the counter and moved a couple plates and shifted through piles of paper. I moved something that used to me a slice of pizza once and then finally found the phone under a deflated beach ball.

"Hello, is Kai there? Kai? Do you think you can give me a lift to Matt's? He's pretty frantic and I don't have a drive. Thank you so much, see you in ten!" I hung up and turned to find my sister right behind me. She gave me a little smile and I knew she was going to do something rotten.

"Ten minutes? Good, that gives me enough time to change before we go!" She whirled around and raced up the stairs. Enough time to change? Why did she need to change? Unless…

"No! No way are you coming, I didn't invite you and don't think I'm going to!" Ten minutes later Mila and I were waiting in the driveway when Kai pulled up. He was driving a black truck. Okay so I don't know a lot about motorcycles so why would you think I would know anything about trucks? All I knew was that it was big, new, black, and not a pick-up truck. One of those nice ones with the big windows and four doors, I wish I had one.

"I thought you said he drove a motorcycle? Guess I can come after all!" She skipped forward and jumped in the back before I could stop her. I slinked forward and got into the passenger side and slid into my seat. Kai looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sulking, I never thought you were the kind of person who would sulk." I stuck my tongue out at him and motioned for him to go. We reached Matt's place in twenty minutes and jumped out of the truck.

Matt was pacing by his little car that looked like one of it's tires had been changed recently. That was a little weird, how could Matt's car have gotten a flat, his tires were brand new! He rushed at me a started to rant again, waving his arms around and not making much sense. I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. So I slapped him.

"What is wrong with you! I can't understand a single word your saying again. Chill!" Matt took some deep breaths and tried tounderstand what just happened.

"Lily's been kidnapped," was all he said before he crashed to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

We had Matt inside and laying on the couch and I was trying very hard not to cry. After we got him to wake up he told us the entire whole story. 

Lily's new boyfriend had dropped by wanting a private word with Lily. They went out to talk by his car and they started to argue. Matt knew all of this because he had been spying on them form their kitchen window because he didn't trust the guy. When they started to shout at each the guy whipped out a needle or something like it and had stuck it in her. Before Matt could get outside Lily had been packed up into his car. Matt tried to follow him but one of his tires had been slashed so he wouldn't be able to.

"What did the guy look like?" Everyone looked over at Mila and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, maybe one of us can identify him."

"He was tallish and was wearing this white and orange outfit. He had this outrageously red hair that was styled weird. He had really pale skin too, kind of like Kai's. I thought it was weird because everyone around here has a little bit of a tan by now and his skin was still white." Matt glanced up in surprise when Kai glared at him.

"Was his hair styled in a really bizare way? Big, with his hair gelled up on either side of his head into two points, with two strands of hair framing his face?" His usual cold and confident voice sounded unsure, slightly… afraid?

Matt frowned and nodded his head. "Yah, how did you know that?" I was frowning now as well, how did Kai know that, did he know the guy? My frown turned into a glare as Kai just shook his head.

"I need to make a phone call." As Kai started to move away I practically started to hiss and I grabbed his arm.

"No way are you leaving us in the dark if you know _anything _about what is going on. You know who that guy is and if you need to make a phone call you can make it _right here_!" Kai glanced over an me with a shocked expression on his face, then he raised one eyebrow and smirked. Yes, you heard me correctly, he SMIRKED!

"If you really want me to." He raised his hand and tapped the side of his head by hiseye twice. Immediately a, a green clear disk kind of thing popped out of nowhere and was positioned over his right eye. It appeared to be coming out of the little black dot that was by his eye, but that's impossible, right?

"Phone. Call Ray." A beam of green light shot out of a small laser type thing that had popped out of the black dot now too. The light turned into a kind of green window with a picture of a guy in it.

"What is it Kai?" I almost jumped to the moon! The picture guy started to move, and now he's talking! This is just getting weirder and weirder. Then Kai answered… but in a completely different language! I couldn't even figure out what language they were speaking, it was like nothing I've ever heard before.

Kai's conversation ended rather quickly and he did the tapping thing again, making the green thingy disappear. He turned and gave me another smile before going to sit in one of the comfy chairs. He leant his head back and gave a sigh before sitting up properly and motioning for me to take a seat.

"His name is Tala and he is a friend of mine, or at least I thought he was. We used to be mixed up with some pretty bad people but with some other friends we were able to escape it. Tala disappeared from our base of operations a few days after I left in search of… something. He hasn't been seen since and the only thing I can think of is that he has become mixed up with those same people again. I have to go."

I was in shock; I couldn't believe this was happening. It has been really weird ever since Kai came… Lily and me didn't hang out as much as we used to, and she didn't even really tell me about her new 'boyfriend.'

"I'm going with you." Matt's voice broke my train of thought and brought me back to reality.

"I'm going to," I insisted. When Mila said she was going as well I turned and glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you, you can't come." Mila just smirked at me.

"I'm pretty sure I have a better understanding of this then you do, have you even seen this Tala guy before? I know I have. I also think I know where they went and I won't tell you anything unless you let me come too." She crossed her arms and leant back against the wall. I can't believe she would do this, especially at a time like this!

"Fine, if you tell us where you can come." I turned and glared at Kai, Mila was not coming!

"No way, I'm going to tell you as we drive, I'll give directions." She smiled smugly and stood up straight. "I'm going to go pack now, and if what I saw was real I'm going to get some weapons. We had better hurry." That last bit was added on as we all, with the exception of Kai, stared at her with mouths open.

Since Mila didn't really want to go all the way to her dojo to get her stuff she borrowed some of mine. She picked out my 'claws' that hooked onto the hand and had four knives that then produced from her fingertips. I took down my double swords and clicked my knife onto my belt and hooked my whip over the knife. I tossed Mila my extra knife and then turned to see how Matt and Kai were doing.

Matt had brought down his favorite broad sword and strapped to his back. He had also let Kai borrow one of his other broad swords, a heavier and slightly longer one. His sword was also strapped to his back and as I looked on Inoticed the differences between them.

Kai had two-toned blue hair and Matt with his shock of red hair that was slightly curly and needed a cut. It curled around his ears and the back of his neck and came down into his green eyes that were always searching but happy. The happy glow was gone right now and his eyes had turned emotionless, more like Kai's red globes.

While I had been lost in thought the guys had finished getting ready and motioned to Mila and I that it was time to go. Matt and I slipped into the back seat while Mila took the front to give directions to Kai. We were going to get Lily back.

* * *

We ended up at a small warehouse at the edge of town, it was about mid-afternoon now but there was no movement. I moved nervously in my seat and glanced around at the others. If anyone sees us there going to call the cops, we look like a bunch of unprofessional killers! We had swords and knives sticking out over our shoulders and on our hips and we were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Not the easiest outfits to fight in but I guess they'll do. 

We slipped out of the truck and made our way across the empty street. We came up to the warehouse but we couldn't see in, the windows were too high up! I motioned for Kai to give me a boost and he cupped his hands together. I jumped and placed one foot into his hands and he boosted me up onto his shoulders. I glanced over and saw Matt doing the same for Mila before cautiously peeking my head up over the ledge to look into the warehouse.

It was kind of dark and it took me a minute to determine what it was I was seeing, and when I _did_ figure out what it was I gasped out loud. There were people milling about and packing things up but that wasn't what was weird, it was what the people were wearing. It was a mixture of medieval and the future. They had swords, axes, knives and spears belted on but they also had little headsets on and machinery attached to there arms and legs. This was _too _weird.

Mila gave me a small punch in the shoulder to get my attention and pointed to a corner on the back. Lily was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees on a cot. I wondered why she didn't get up when I noticed a manacle clamped on her leg and a chain leading to the wall. She looked like she had been crying but now she just looked mad. A guy with crazy red hair approached her and she lunged at him when he came into reach. He backed off quickly and looked like he was trying to reason with her but it proved futile so he frowned and stalked away.

"That must have been Tala," Mila whispered into my ear. "Come on, let's get down and figure out how to get in." We jumped down and while I stood watching in case anyone came over hear everyone else had a whispered debate. In a matter of minutes a plan was made that everyone agreed with and we split up. Matt and Kai would crash through the front door and cause a distraction while Mila and I would sneak in through a back door that Matt had spotted when he snuck around the building looking for camera's and guards.

"How are we going to get the lock open," I argued, and would have said more but Mila grinned and held up her lock-picking case. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Mila to follow me. The guys were going to give us five minutes to get into place before they acted.

We snuck around the building and waited by the small door until we heard Matt and Kai yelling like crazy and the clash of swords. We slipped into the building and I used the butt of my knife to knock one of the guard unconscious while Mila dealt with the other. We snuck over to Lily's corner and Mila got to work on the lock while I stood guard. No one had noticed us yet luckily but I kept my eyes peeled anyway just in case.

"What do you think you are doing?" I turned around quickly and gasped; he had slipped right past me and now had Mila by the arm. I let out an angry yell and ran at him. I had one sword in my hand while Ihad beenstanding guard but I now pulled free my other sword and attacked him with twin blades whirling.

He pulled a battle axe out of _nowhere_ and blocked my chop. I swung around and made a cut for his leg, and then his stomach but he blocked every one. I had to admit, he was pretty good. We moved away from Mila and Lily and continued to fight. I noticed now that it was the red-head, Tala that I was fighting.

He made a wide swing with his axe, forcing me to jump back. Before I could move in again he had pulled out a gun and aimed it Lily and Mila, then fired. I screamed out in rage, and before I could stop myself I slipped into a blood rage. I moved in a red haze, not thinking about what I was doing, not comprehending what I was doing. I attacked him for minutes or possibly hours, I was unable to tell. After a while I felt pain rip through my left shoulder. I staggered and fell on one knee and looked over at Lily and Mila.

Through pain filled eyes I watched as Tala stepped over Mila's body and scooped up Lily. He didn't even have to undo her lock, Mila had already done that. He looked back at me and whispered something.

"If you want answers, talk to Veronica." He waved one of the other people over and then that person did _something._ I couldn't understand what it was as I drifted out of consciousness, only that I knewwe had now lost Lily, again.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think, I love to know what you think about it and any suggestions you might have. Please, _please, _**please, PLEASE **review. Thank-you! 


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Hello everyone, I know the story is going kind of slow but patience is a virtue! Anyway, here is chapter five, enjoy.

storm-of-insanity -- thanks a lot for the reveiw, and yes it was Tala, I tricked you there for a while didn't I! Ahh, I love twists. About the spy organization, well, your just going to have to read and find out!

whitewinged stallion -- I know, but like I said before, cliff hangers are so much fun when your writing them! I bet you thought it was going ot be Kiwi that something happened to, didn't ya? Fooled you! Thanks for the reveiw!

* * *

Getting Ready

I woke up slowly as light filtered through an open window and penetrated my sleep filled eyes. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hands, rolled over and tried to get back asleep. I could hear something in the background, a distant voice? Oh well, it's unimportant, or at least less important then my sleep.

"Come on Kat, we don't have all day, you need to wake up now! We're not even at home, and we have visitors. Besides, Kai said he wants his room and bed back." What? I sat up quickly and glanced around, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore. The room was all black velvet and red silk. Ooooooh, I'm impressed.

"I'm awake… Mila! You're okay!" I lunged out of the bed and jumped on Mila, making us both tumble to the floor. She screamed and we started to wrestle like we did when we were little. We were still doing this when Matt, Kai and some other unknown people filed into the room.

"Really you two, is this the time to be doing this?" Matt was grinning as he helped pull us apart and we giggled insanely. Then I realized that there _were _unknown people in the room. I shrieked and ran to hide behind Kai who had been heading for another door.

Matt and Mila rolled there eyes and glanced at each other as Kai tried to get around me and make it to the door. Finally he just sighed and picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and entered the, _the bathroom!_ Oops, so this is where he was heading.

"Kat, as funny as this is I wanted to get change and my room is occupied. I'm tired because I gave up my bed, because you were hurt. I'm developing an eye twitch because of you; you are the most difficult person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." It looks like he's a little ticked off, and he's right! He does have an eye twitch!

"I'll go hide in the shower if you want, holler when you're done." I was about to slip into it when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"I don't think so; it's time you got used to meeting new people. Besides, these are my friends. They'll be nice." Oh dear, Kai seemed to be in a good mood, I don't think I like it when he's in a good mood, and he said he was tired. Liar. I was shoved out into his room again with the door shut in my face.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." I turned to find everyone looking at me again. Jeez, I hated doing this, I remember when Matt and Lily did this to me once, it was so not fun. I started to edge for the door out into the hall when Matt grabbed my arm. What is it, 'everyone grab Kat's arm and drag her about' day.

"This is Kat, though we mostly call her Kiwi, long story, don't ask. Kiwi this is Max, Hilary, Tyson, Mariah, and Ray. Ray was the one that fixed your shoulder, not that you noticed the gash was gone." Matt seemed to be happy too, why was everyone so happy right now?

I gave everyone a little finger wave as I started to head towards the door again. I knew I was blushing like mad, I hated it when I did this, why couldn't I be normal? Matt refused to let me go and dragged me over to a chair and making me sit. I looked up at everyone nervously and then my eyes focused on Ray.

"Hey, you're the guy from the green picture thing!" Dead silence, oops. "I meant thanks for the fixed shoulder… hey, how did you do this! There is hardly any mark at all!" Matt sniggered and Ray smiled as I stuttered and blushed again.

"It's a trade a secret, if I told you I would have to kill you." This statement brought dead silence until the pink-haired one, Mariah, smacked Ray on the shoulder and everyone else fell about laughing. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" Ray was saying over and over again while he was trying to avoid getting hit my Mariah.

"We don't know how he does it but he can heal anything so that's what we make him do." I turned and… Hilary was sitting on the arm of the chair. She seemed okay, "Tyson! Get off of there right now, how old are you, TWO!" She jumped up and raced over to Tyson where they started to bicker. Oh jeez, maybe I spoke to soon, she's kind of scary.

"Hey guys, we've finally got a message!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to the little guy that had just entered the room. He had this laptop with him and he set it down on a table. That's weird, who has a table in their bedroom?

"So everyone sit down and shut up, where's Kai anyway?" I gasped and went over to look. The computer was talking, that's impossible, computers don't talk!

"I'm right here, Kenny." He said as he dragged me back to my chair and whispered, "Yes, his computer does really talk, that's why he won't get rid of it and get a better one." Everyone was sitting down now so Kenny clicked a few buttons and a voice echoed around the room.

"This is 7-9-4-0-2 reporting from sector 2-6-0-1. Tala has been spotted coming out of a gate with approximately 75 other men and women. The hostage has been spotted and is in no harm for the moment. HOT DAMN! Sorry, that was off the record, she just gave Tala a nice right hook, it looks like his lip split! Sorry again. They have six wagons with them and are moving slow heading North-East. It will take them a couple of days to reach any sort of community and by tomorrow they have to enter Gigan forest."

So, they were still trying to find Lily! I was actually worried that now that she disappeared they weren't going to help anymore. Kai was frowning thoughtfully and staring off into space as Max, Tyson and Kenny were discussing possible rescue plans. Everyone else was having some big discussion over in the corner… well, except me.

"Hey, I just remembered something, before I blacked out Tala said; he said 'if you want to something, something Veronica?'" Everyone was staring at me again, yeesh, it's not my fault I just remembered.

"You met Tala?" That was the girl with the pink hair… oh yah, Mariah, I can't seem to remember her name!

"Well, we fought and then he shot Mila and Lily and I got mad and then I can't really remember what happened. Only that he said _something_ about Veronica." Hmm, maybe I should run away again, now Kai looks kind of mad. I think he forgot to take his medication today or something because usually he's all emotionless and now two different emotions in one day!

"Tala was the one who gave that to you, wow, if that was all you got then you must be amazingly good." Max was staring at me in admiration and he would have gone on if Kai hadn't interrupted him.

"You went into another blood rage?" Well, I wish he hadn't brought that up though I guess it was my fault since I had made it so obvious.

"Yah, I guess so, like I said I can't remember." Ray was looking at me weird now too, maybe I should distract them? "What did happen that night, and where are we?"

After that everyone started talking at once but this is what I got out of it. Matt and Kai's part of the plan had worked and they came out of it with only a few scratches. Tala had shot Mila and Lily with a tranquilizer gun so Mila wasn't hurt at all. After Tala had left everyone else had retreated until the warehouse was empty and Matt had found Mila and me both unconscious. So Kai had offered to let us spend the night at his place and gave Mila and me his bed while he and Matt slept in the living room. After he had called in a bunch of his friends.

"Well, that's cool, has anyone called our parents?" Mila and Matt looked at each other and jumped up, racing for the phone. "I'll take that as a no." I was a little more comfortable with Kai's friends now, they're really nice, and not like Kai at all actually. Tyson seems to annoy the hell out of him too; I think I could get used to these guys.

* * *

"School has already started for the day so we're just going to sneak in, get you to Veronica's class then sneak out again. Everyone is to remain in their positions, if this is a trap we need to be prepared for it…" Kenny was going over the plan, _again, _and I think my butt has fallen asleep. "Okay everyone; move out into your positions!" I tried very hard not to laugh because Kenny sounded so ridiculous saying that. 

I jumped out of the van with Matt and Kai close on my heels. They were going to come with me and Veronica had better look out! Matt had a pale scar on his cheek now from where someone had cut him yesterday and Kai, well Kai always looked intimidating so everything works out okay.

We went directly to Veronica's class, which also happened to be mine. Kai opened the door and went in first, checking to make sure that there weren't any guys standing with sword in hand I guess. I followed with Matt behind me. My teacher, Mrs. Coal, was standing in front of the classroom speechless with anger. I would probably be mad too if two crazy sword bearing guys entered my class room too.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Coal but I really need to talk to Veronica." I went over to her desk and dragged her to the corner by the door. Kai stood guard while Matt and I interrogated Veronica.

"What do you know about this guy?" Matt asked as he held up a picture of Tala for her to see.

"I don't have to tell you anything and don't think you can make me either. She got what she disserved." She shouldn't have said that, now I was going to do something drastic. I yanked my knife out of its sheath and buried it into the wall right by her head.

"Listen you, may the fleas of a thousand camels infest your armpits if you don't tell me!" Both Matt and Veronica looked at me really weird and I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I heard my mom say it once and it sounded kind of cool." Matt just shook his head and glared at Veronica, putting his hand forward and yanking the knife out of the wall.

He handed it back to me and said, "How about Kat gives you a pretty scar to match mine?" He said with an evil grin. "Then maybe I'll cut your hair and restyle your clothes." Veronica paled and swallowed visibly, so I wasn't very good with the verbal threats but the physical ones were right up my alley.

I moved closer and brought the knife up to her face. "Okay, Okay! I'll tell you just don't ruin my perfect face!" At this I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue. "He said he was doing this to get back at you, you obviously had done something to annoy him and his partners. So he said he was going to ransom her for your co-operation and I wanted to get back at you guys for humiliating me in front of everyone…"

"Anything else?" Veronica frowned and cocked her head to one side and a slow smile spread across her features.

"Well, I _did _overhear him talking on the phone to someone. He was going on about how if he did this there would be nothing else; he would be free from them. This whole 'free' thing was really important to him and then they just started going on about 'preparing for the hostage' and 'Mirror Lake.' That's all I know, can I get back to class now?" Kai touched my shoulder and I turned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That's enough; we have all the information we need. Let's get out of here." With that he moved towards the door using his little green phone thing again, I really need to ask him about that. He motioned for us to follow and we left as quickly as we came.

I turned and found Mrs. Coal glaring at our retreating backs so I gave a little wave before we left making her go red in the face with anger. Hehehe that was too much fun.

When we were all back in the van I asked Kai about his phone thing. "It's a computer; everyone on the team has one." I just gave him a look making him roll his eyes at me. "It does everything; it's a computer, a phone, even a scanner. When we get back to my place I'll give you one." We rode back to his place in silence.

* * *

"Here, you just have to press it onto the side of your face, and don't worry, it's water proof. I have never taken mine off since I put it on, about three years ago." Max was currently helping Matt, Mila and I to hook up one of those cool computer things. Since we were all going to help get Lily back they decided they had better gear us up. 

"Hey Maxie, I've got the belts you were asking about!" Tyson came in with three plain black belts held up and a grin on his face. "Here, put them on." We all clipped them around our waists and stood there, waiting.

"I feel so dumb right now," Mila muttered underneath her breath. Max started to grin too and picked up her… MY claws.

"Here," he reached over and pressed them to the side of the belt and they disappeared!

"Where did they go? Those were mine, I liked those!" Max and Tyson started to laugh at me as I glared at the both of them.

"Don't worry, there right here, see?" Max reached out and his hands went to grab something and then all of a sudden he had the claws in his hand! "If you get good at it you can actually have them come out on." Max demonstrated and we all stood there with our mouths open.

"I don't wear my sword on my belt though." I nodded agreement with Matt; I also wore my twin blades on my back, much easier to pull out. Mariah chose that moment to come in with another piece of equipment.

"That's what this is for, it looks like a choker but you can see the clips on the back. I wouldn't advise putting more than five things here though." She gave everyone a grin, and her decidedly feline teeth peeked over her lip. She went over to Matt and slipped the choker on, then passed him his broad sword. Matt took it out of his sheath and went to put it over his shoulder where it disappeared.

"Hey, Tala had one of those! He brought out this giant ax out of nowhere!" Everyone looked at me strangely and I shrugged. "I can't really remember that afternoon very well. It's all blurry and small details keep on popping up out of nowhere."

"Come on, we need to get the rest of your stuff before we can head out. With the belt you can carry everything; weapons, clothes, food and water." We all nodded and I accepted the choker. We were going to stop at our places and then head out in the morning, I was missing school but it doesn't seem important anymore.

"Let's go then, I want to get back before it's to dark so we can go over the plan again." I turned as Kai came in and smiled, I was not going to fail again.

* * *

Ok guys, I would really appreaciate it if you would reveiw, I've had a million (well, I might be over exaggerating a little)people read the story but only a few of you reveiw! I'm not going to update again until I get five more reveiws, so I'll be at fifteen. Thanx bunches! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Unexpected

Hello again! I know I haven't updated in a while, I was hoping for more reviews but then I thought, I don't need lots of reviews. The one's I have gotten are enough for me and I thank everyone who has reviewed.

Also, is it true that there is a new rule that we can't reply to reviewers? If someone could please mention that in a review for me it would be greatly appreciated! Until then I won't answer them and will just say thank you again to those of you who have reviewed, you know who you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades, only the unknown characters and the plot (I forgot to put this up last chapter, oops!)

* * *

The Unexpected

I had to be the most uncomfortable person in the world right now… or worlds. I know I sound crazy but I'm not really, I swear! I just got a history lesson from Kenny about how it was possible to move between worlds and how it was possible that there was more than one world in the first place! Apparently there is though, and I can't argue against what I've seen with my own eyes.

"Hey, Kiwi!" I felt a nudge in my ribs and almost fell off my tree branch, I grabbed onto the tree trunk with both hands and glared at Mila.

"Since when do _you _call me Kiwi?" I rolled my eyes as she mocked glared back at me.

"Since everyone else has started to call you Kiwi, I think it has become your official name!" She grinned happily at me as I groaned. Someone shushed us and we giggled quietly. We had never spent time together before, we were so different from each other so we always ended up arguing. Now though we seem to get along better, maybe it's because we are older?

I couldn't help but feel a little giddy as the expected hour approached. I found out that Kai, Ray, Max and Tyson were the 'leaders' of this organization in another 'world.' I'm still not really sure what there goal is but oh well, that's a puzzle for another day. I seem to be off topic again… oh yah! Tala and his goons, as I have so dubbed them, are going to be coming soon. They have to pass through this part of the forest too since everywhere else is impossible to get through.

We're all hidden in the branches and down on the forest floor with weapons at the ready. Mila and I had our bow and arrows and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, I mean they expect us to _kill _people with them and I've never done that before. Mila shifted awkwardly beside me and tugged at her new belt, it had all of her weapons on it even though we couldn't see them. It reminded me of my new belt with all of _my _weapons on it; it was a little heavy right now.

Some one gave a bird call, I think, and Mila tensed beside me. She put her bow string on and set up an arrow. I followed suit and we became silent and still. We have to wait for the signal before we could attack. So I waited, unknowingly with a feral grin on my face.

* * *

A dark shrouded figure moved silently through the scattered wagons that made up the camp. The figure glanced up, light falling across a pale face with two bright red strands of hair hanging down. Tala quickly drew the hood further forward hiding his face yet again from view. He slipped from shadow to shadow, keeping out of sight. He came to a wagon that was out of the way and guarded, Tala kept back for a moment to assess the situation. 

In a blur of motion two darts shot out of the small gun Tala had pointed at the guards. They toppled over in a matter of seconds and Tala moved forward swiftly, entering the wagon.

Lily was sitting on her cot when a cloaked figure entered her prison. When he took down his hood Lily glared and practically hissed, "Tala!"

He flinched back slightly before moving forward with a determined look in his eyes. When she lunged towards him trying to punch him across the face he grabbed her arm and pulled it up behind her back. She was about to fight back when she heard a 'click' and the collar around her neck fell to the floor, followed by the chain that had attached her to the wall.

He gently turned her around and unlocked the manacles that were around her wrists before stepping back.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked; her tone confused and wary. Tala just motioned for her to be quiet and to follow him. He threw a black cloak at her and slipped out the door. Lily covered herself up and followed him outside, unsure if she should trust him or not.

They wound their way through the wagons silently and snuck past the guards that surrounded the camp and into the nearby woods. When they were far enough away Tala stopped and turned to face Lily.

"You have no reason to trust me, but please, just this last time. You have to keep heading North-east for the rest of the night and as much as you can during the day then hide. In a couple of days you will come across a lake. _Whatever you do, don't go near that lake. _Get around it and you'll come across a village, head towards the castle and show them this. They will let you in and then tell them who you are."

Tala handed her a compass, a golden pin, and a belt. He demonstrated how to use her new belt by showing her how to bring up different pouches of food, water and other useful things. Also on it were several different weapons that could come in handy in difficult situations. And then he left giving her a goodbye kiss that he knew would be his last.

* * *

A whistle pierced through the air and arrows began to fly to start off the rescue mission. Mila was shooting off arrow after arrow beside me while I did the same, though a little bit slower. I never was really good with these things; they feel like we're cheating, I liked to get right into the fight. So as soon as Mila ran out of arrows I shoved the rest of mine at her and jumped down. She yelled out after me but I went deaf for a moment so couldn't respond. 

The fighting was now in among the wagons so I pulled out my double blades (AN/ which are two swords) and entered the fray. I immediately came upon a small group of the enemy and had to hop around quite a bit to defend myself until help arrived.

I blocked an axe with one of blades then chopped at another person wielding a spear. I turned and finished the axe wielder. I continued blocking and slashing until I felt something heavy falling on me. By the time I struggled out from underneath a… _body? _Ew, I gave myself a shake and looked around, everyone was gone, moved on while I had been stuck. I noticed a wagon with a lock on it; not that that was too strange, every wagon had a lock. Just not on the _outside _of the door.

With my heart beating wildly I inched towards the door and reached my hand out to the lock. It was a pretty bad lock, one twist of my wrist and the lock was broken right off. I glanced around again before hopping up into the wagon.

It was dark in the wagon so my eyes were taking a while to adjust but I could make out a lump on a cot in the corner. I sighed in relief and hurried over to her, "Lily, Lily get up, we have to get out of here now."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I jumped back in shock but not fast enough as the person in the collar and manacles rolled off the cot and landed on top of me, bring us both to the floor. I looked up in shock at the beat up face of… "Tala!"

* * *

"Well where did she go?" Kai was pacing back in forth in agitation underneath my tree. I rolled my eyes and swung down, hooking my knees over the branch so I was facing him upside down. 

"And you think I know because…?" He stopped in front of me and stared into my face. I raised one eyebrow and he turned around and snorted. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was too cute!

"Mila, Kai! We have everyone we can out looking but most of our people are still trying to find the few pockets of resistance that are still fighting. For all we know Kiwi could be in any of those areas we still can't reach." Tyson came running up to us with a frown on his face and still muttering into his communicator every once in a while.

"Thanks Tyson, you sure know how to make people feel better," Kai replied with sarcasm. I just shook my head and flipped myself down landing on my feet.

"Come on guys, why don't we go help the searchers, the more people searching the faster we'll find her!" I smiled happily at them and grabbed both of their arms. They both groaned as I dragged them off giggling towards Kenny who would give us instructions.

Our mood sobered up pretty quickly when we passed the infirmary where Mariah was holding Ray up as he moved among the injured. He looked pretty tired but just kept on moving, bandaging, stitching, and healing where it was necessary.

We moved on and found Kenny and Max giving out orders to people who needed things to do. Max was being his usual bouncy self, just a little dampened because of the situation. Kenny was in a panic again because everything had gone awry and he was trying to figure out the casualties while getting enough people to do the jobs that are needed right now.

When Kenny saw us he almost cried in relief. He instantly ordered us to one of the pockets of resistance that was really bad. We trudged off with a small group of men and reinforced the ones that had been fighting.

Since these people were desperate they soon launched an attack against usand fought without much thought. In the middle of the battle I glanced up from the fighting for just a minute and could have sworn I saw Kiwi with… _"Tala?"

* * *

_

I stumbled slightly before righting myself again; glaring at the boy I helped walk beside me. His was a complete and total mess, cuts and bruises covered the skin that could be seen. This was actually quite a bit because his clothes were ripped and torn almost entirely off. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, but I pushed that train of thought out of my head and frowned at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I hissed at him angrily. After I had frowned at him he started to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Myself actually, for some reason I'm trusting you with my life and you hate me because I kidnapped your best friend. Ironic isn't it that you're even helping me?" He started to chuckle again which then turned into a coughing fit which meant we had better stop and rest unless I wanted attention to be brought to us.

I moved us forward into the forest away from where Kai and everyone else would be. I knew there were guards around the forest but I was pretty confident that I could maneuver us around them and into the safety of the deep woods. I found a cave nearby and decided this was where we would stop for a couple of hours, no longer or people who were probably looking for me would find us.

I laid him down gently and gave him my cloak to cover himself up in. I sat down across from him and frowned at him again, but this time in puzzlement. I could not for the life of me understand him! He kidnaps Lily but then lets her go when they had almost reached their destination. I opened my mouth to ask him but he raised his hand to stop me.

"I can't explain right now, I'm sorry. I really need to sleep, maybe when I wake up?" He looked at me questionably and I sighed and nodded.

"Only if you let me treat your injuries right now though." He sighed and nodded, smirking at me because he just did what I had done. I rolled my eyes in response and went over to sit by him.

I helped him out of his shirt which was now no more then rags and then he stripped his pants off as well leaving him in only a pair of boxers. I couldn't help but laugh which made him glare at me.

"I'm not laughing at you," I reassured him. "It's just that right now I'm living in a world that has stuff from the past and present. We're fighting with blades and yet we have clothes from now a day. Not to mention our superb medicinal supplies and food. It's just a little weird." While I was talking I had pulled out a clean cloth and a fold up bucket that I filled with water from one of my water bags.

I opened a package of herbs pouring them into the water and then dipped the cloth. I started to wash his back gently, ignoring the sharp intake of breath Tala made when I went over a bad spot. I continued to wash his entire body before wrapping up the worst of his cuts and smearing a soothing cream on his bruises.

After I had done this I moved up to his face which I had left till last. I had been questioning myself up to this point but when I stared into his eyes I knew I had made the right choice. He looked sad and tired, but most of all as if he was in emotional pain. I smiled at him and cleaned up his face, smearing more cream over his cuts and bruises.

"Well, from what I can see you're going to live. You have no broken bones and there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding. You just have lots of little painful cuts and bruises that should heal up in a couple of days." I gave him another small smile which he surprising returned before raising an eyebrow at me.

"That is all very good but are you going to give me any clothes to wear? I know I'm hot but I won't cheat on Lily." I rolled my eyes at him and went into my wonderful belt yet again. I pulled out a pair of black baggy sweat pants and a big baggy dark green shirt to go with it.

"These are actually my pajamas but there the only things I have that are big enough for you to wear." I went packed up my stuff as he changed and then leant back against the rock wall while he settled down to sleep. I would wake him up in a couple of hours and then we could start heading North-east.

I smiled as I heard Tala start snoring, yup, I was going to work withLily's kidnapper to go afterher and make sure she gets back safe and sound. I knew I could trust Tala somehow, even if he _had _stabbed me before. I then began my long watch over his sleep, plans going round and round the inside of my head.

* * *

Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. I spent longer on this one so I hope it's better thenmy previous chapters. I also want to point out thatthis is my first story and so I know my plot has holes in it all over the placebut I'm hoping to fix them all up as I get better at this. Just giving you all a heads up! Now if you would please review as you head towards the exit giving advice, pointing out errors or even if you just wish to tell me how much you love (or hate) my story, thank you. 


End file.
